


And Years, And Years, And Years

by nukawinter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukawinter/pseuds/nukawinter
Summary: Once upon a time a hunter found a pup. Broken and wounded, its bestial nature hid any proof of man. But the hunter, who knew the nature of more than just his kind, took the pup into his protection so that he may grow to live in this cruel world.





	And Years, And Years, And Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodraton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodraton/gifts).




End file.
